The Dantana Story
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: A story about Dani and Santana if they were in high school together. I really wished that Santana didn't leave Dani like that so, let's not have that happen here! :D If you like Dantana, check this out.
1. Chapter 1

Dani sat on the bench outside of her new school, reading a book that read, "The Art of Rock n' Roll". She had already read it about five times and it was now just comforting when she was nervous. Dani decided it was time to face the school principle. Dani looked around trying to figure out the vibe she's getting from this place. "Totally stereo-typical." She whispered. Dani kept on walking until she found an open room with a sign outside that read, "Principal". Dani took a deep breath, and walked in, both hands on her backpack straps.

She looked to her left and saw a blonde girl on the phone. "I told you Arty, stop calling me while I'm working!" She then slammed the phone down in frustration. She looked over to Dani, more like a firey stare. "Can I help you?" Dani's voice was a bit hoarse, but she still had a glint of confidence in her eyes. "I'm new here, I am supposed to see the principal?" The blonde girl turned to Dani's right and pointed, "Through there." The phone rings again, "Arty for the last time!-" Dani smiled to herself and let the sassy blonde girl receive her phone call in peace.

"Ah, you must be Danielle." Dani sat down and folded her hands to keep from shaking. "Dani, actually." This woman has blonde hair also. Wearing a track suit, very colorful or neon. Dani noticed all the trophies on her walls. "You sure do have a lot of trophies..." The woman grinned. "Yeah, I do..." She got up, touched a few, and walked slowly back to her chair with her hands behind her back. "I hope you will treat this school with respect, and maybe even earn some more trophies?" Dani smiled. "Maybe... Can I have my locker key?" The woman grabs a locker combo and gives it to Dani. "Have a nice first day, Dani." Dani waved and headed out the door, ignoring the small blonde girl at the desk. Dani turned around out the door, slamming into a girl.

"Ow, watch where you're go-" Dani cut off the other girl as she was saying that. "I'm so sorry!" The other girl looked up at Dani and quickly took back her almost words. "Oh, sorry, I should have seen you coming out of there sooner. Here let me help you." The other girl said as she started to pick up Dani's books. She looked at one, "The Art Of Rock n' Roll? I wanted to read this book since it came out, never got a chance to." She handed the books to Dani. "Yeah, I've read it about five times, on my sixth time now." Dani held out her hand to the girl. "I'm Dani, new girl starting today." The girl smiled and shook Dani's hand. "I'm Santana." The bell rings all of a sudden. "Great timing," Dani thought. "Well I have to get to class, it was nice bumping into you, Santana." Dani ran towards her homeroom. Santana, couldn't help but smile like a weirdo.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Following Santana* **_

"Why are you smiling so big?" Santana span around to see Brittany, her girlfriend. "Oh, I was just thinking about you..." Brittany smiled and pecked Santana on the cheek. She then held pinkies with Santana and they both smiled as they walked to their homeroom.

Santana realized that Dani was in the same homeroom as her. "Ah, Santana and Brittany. Please next time, be on time won't you?" Santana nodded and walked to her seat. She looked back at Dani while Dani didn't notice. Dani then looked up and caught Santana staring. Santana just waved and turned quickly back around, trying not to get caught by anyone else. Santana noticed that Brittany sat in front of Dani.

_***Following Dani* **_

Dani continued to read her book until the blonde girl in front of her dropped a note on her book. Dani slowly un opened it and it read:

_You need a guide, I can help you. If you're into _

_ Music  
Acting  
Journalism  
Computers  
Other _

_Pick one and I can help you, totally! :) -Brittany_

Dani tapped her pen on her lip a couple times and then underlined Music and Acting. She then signed her name. Dani reached over and tapped the girls shoulder and gave her back the note. Brittany gave Dani a thumbs up, and a smile. "Brittany, please face the front." She turned around and continued her work.

At the end of class, Brittany motioned to Dani to follow her and Santana. Dani walked beside Brittany as they headed down the halls. "So after this class we usually go to Glee club. I know what you're thinking, and it's actually really cool. I don't know much about acting but, Glee club is where the music reaches it's limit." Dani cringed her nose. "Glee club huh? Never really thought about it. Like, ever." Brittany got excited all of a sudden. "So, did you leave a sweet heart back home?" Dani laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Brittany continued, "Where are you from?" Dani looked down at her feet as she walked. "I'm from a place called New York City." Santana's eyes widened. "I've always wanted to go there to be honest." Dani bit her lip. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." Brittany and Santana stopped at a door to a somewhat, smallish room. Compared to other classrooms that is.

"Hey Mr. Schu, this is Dani. I thought she might like Glee club." Mr. Schu moved a chair to the middle of all the other chairs. "The more the merrier!" Dani smiled and walked over to a seat. Santana stopped her. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you." Dani smirked. "Why not?" Santana walked up to sit by Brittany. "Don't say I didn't warn you." All of a sudden, a bunch of different students walked through the door. None was alike. A guy in a wheelchair, a guy with long blonde hair, and so many others. But one caught Dani's eye. At the end of all the students was a girl with curly brown hair, and she walked across that room like she ran the place. Dani looked down at her feet, waiting for the class to start until the girl stood over her. Dani slowly looked up at her face.

"You're in my seat." She said. Not harshly, in a mean way, but subtle enough for Dani to move. "I know what you were talking about now Santana." The girl looked up at Santana and squinted her eyes at her. "What did you say about me?" Santana held her hands up like she was being arrested. "Nothing Berry, just that that's your seat." Dani looked up at the girl cringing her nose, smiling slightly. "Your names Berry?" The girl looked at Dani. "Two things. One, your name's Dani, and two, no my names Rachel. Rachel Berry." Dani understood now. Dani grabbed her bag and stood up, about 4 inches taller than Rachel. "Dani is short for Danielle." Dani smiled, and walked to a few seats over from Rachel's seat.

Mr. Schu hit his hands together and then folding them together. "So, who has a song they would like to sing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say that, in this fic, Dani's original songs will be Demi Lovato's ACTUAL songs. Just wanted to say that, Enjoy!**

Everyone applauded at Rachel's performance of, Defying Gravity. Dani wasn't really interested in Broadway style music though. Dani loved listening to Rock n' Roll, but she liked to write and sing different songs. She doesn't like the words "Pop Music" to describe her style. Dani threw a peace of paper at Rachel to get her attention. "Nice voice." Dani whispered. Rachel smiled and then faced Mr. Schu. "Dani would you like to go maybe?" Dani sort off jerked upright and her eyes got bigger. "Uh me?" Mr. Schu nodded. "You don't have to of course, I know it's your first day but, let's call it your first impression." Dani isn't afraid to sing in front of people but, it will be hard to sing after Rachel's performance and not be considered 'average'.

"Would it be okay if I sang an original?" Everyone looked surprised, or just excited, she couldn't tell. Mr. Schu nodded, "Sure, whatever you want." Dani got up and gave a nervous smile and then walked to the band. Dani pointed to one of the boy's guitars. "Can I borrow that?" The boy shook his head yes, and handed it to her. Dani began strumming and then sang her song, _Warrior_.

*_ This is a story that I have never told. _

_Gotta get this off my chest to let it go. _

_I need to take back the light inside you stole, _

_you're a criminal. And you steal like you're a pro.* _

Everybody was hooked on her song after the first few seconds. Dani looked up at the crowd as she sang. Brittany and Santana were into it, Rachel, the Blonde guy, everybody. Dani liked this feeling, whatever it was. And then by the chorus, people were really into it.

* _Now I'm a Warrior, now I got thicker skin. _

_I'm a Warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been. _

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in. _

_I'm a Warrior. And you can never hurt me again.* _

Once Dani finished her song, it was quiet for a few seconds, and then everybody applauded. Brittany and Rachel looked like they were about to cry. And then all of a sudden, Brittany kissed Santana on the lips. And then Dani had a moment of time being frozen...

**INSIDE DANI'S HEAD_ **

**Okay, so Santana is dating Brittany? Why didn't I notice this? How could I not notice this? I thought the whole holding pinkies thing was a best friend kinda thing! It never is the friend kinda thing, and I sort of flirted with her when we first met, I can't do this, not again. I am so- **

"Dani..." A faint voice said. "Dani!" Dani sprung out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Dani then realized she was still in the chair. "Oh..." Dani then scurried to her seat. Santana touched her shoulder. "You have a great voice, and great lyrics. I thought you would be more..." Dani put her hand out in signal to stop trying to find the word. "Rock n' Roll?" Santana nodded and shrugged. "Rock n' Roll really isn't in my vocal ability, thingy." Santana smiled and so did Dani. The bell rang, so Dani turned around to see Rachel standing in front of her, looking excited. "You have an amazing voice Dani!" Rachel then looped her arm with Dani's. "I think we will be great friends!" Dani smiled and said, "Great friends..."

Rachel still had her arm looped through Dani's as they walked to lunch. "So, Dani, have your eye on a guy yet? Or are you taken?" Dani laughed a little bit. "Firstly, I don't like guys, and secondly, I left someone back home." Rachel made an O shape with her mouth. "Oh okay. Wait, what do you mean you don't like guys?" Dani thought this conversation was funny. "I mean, I'm gay?" Rachel stopped. Dani just looked like she wanted to go to lunch now. "So you're like, a lesbian?" Dani nodded and jumped up and down. "Can I get food now, or are you still going to keep me on a leash?" Rachel touched her head with both hands. "Oh my God... I now have TWO gay best friends!?" Rachel clapped her hands a couple times in excitement and continued to keep Dani on a "leash" as they walked to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe I will have a little love pentagon... :3 haha Enjoy! Also, this one is short but, just wanted to clarify some things!**

Dani and Rachel were eating outside, getting to know their new "best-friends". Dani was sitting on top of the table while Rachel just sat up straight on the bench. Dani balanced her elbows on her knees and had her PB&J in her hands and ate a bit sloppily but not in a revolting way. Rachel still had a bit of food in her mouth as she began to talk to Dani. "So-" Rachel then swallowed her bite of salad. "-how did you know that you're gay?" Dani laughed in her head but only showed a slight smile. "Well, usually people know at a young age but... I knew when I was about, fifteen?" Dani then nodded taking another bite of her sandwich, sticking with her answer. "How did you know?" Dani could tell Rachel was just making conversation. "Well, I had a boyfriend at the time, cute guy. But, I think I actually liked my best friend like that more than I liked the guy. I didn't understand it but, now I do." Rachel nodded, still confused.

"You never kissed him?!" Rachel gasped as she was walking the halls with Dani. Dani laughed a little at this comment. Dani shook her head no, still smiling. "Then how do you know that you don't like guys if you have never kissed one?!" Rachel said shocked, but a little quieter. "Well, how do you know you're straight if you've never kissed a girl?" Dani cocked an eyebrow at Rachel. "Looks like I win that one." Dani said. Rachel didn't talk the rest of the time, she just looked puzzled and tried to contemplate what just happened.

_~The next day in Glee Club~ _

Mr. Schu wrote on the white board in big hand writing, "The Beatles". Dani got excited for this one. Mr. Schu smiled at Dani.

"I see our newbie is ready for this one!" Dani clapped her hands a couple times, to show how much she loved this specific title. "Sam, would you like to start us off?" The blonde guy jumped up from his seat, and everybody wooed and clapped wildly. After he went, he called Santana's name. "Alright I am going to pull a name and a song for your performance and, yeah!" Mr. Schu pulled a strip of paper from two different hats and read them to himself. He then showed the first piece of paper that read, "Newbie" in sloppy hand writing. Dani smiled and got a little nudge to go up there with Santana. Dani got up and walked to the side of Mr. Schu. Mr. Schu then showed the second strip of paper, "Here Comes The Sun". Dani was totally happy with that song and Dani saw that Santana was too by the look on her face. Dani once again, ran over to the band and borrowed a guitar. Dani sat on a stool next to Santana. Santana looked at Dani, and Dani looked at Santana. Brittany looked at Santana, and Rachel looked at Dani. And Sam looked at Rachel with googly eyes. Dani began to pick the first few chords oh so beautifully and then came to a stop when the sassy blonde girl barged through the door yelling, "Dani, get your ass to Principal Sue's office now!"

**Going to have to infer who likes who from here... thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dani looked confused and sat the guitar down and grabbed her bag. Dani looked back at Santana for a moment before she walked out and just shrugged. "Okay, I guess another time then..." Mr Schu said continuing class. Dani had to practically jog to keep up with the blonde girl. "So, why does she need me?" The blonde girl didn't answer and kept on walking.

Once Dani and the blonde girl got to the office, the blonde girl went behind her desk and told Dani to go in the office. Dani sat in the chair and watched Sue pace. "Great, you're here!" Dani slowly set her bag down while saying, "Why am I here exactly?" Sue sat in her chair, looking worried. "My teams here are not doing so well at the moment." Dani then picked up her backpack and got up fast. "No, I don't do sports anymore, sorry." Principal Sue put her hands together in a praying pose. "Please, just join the soccer team or even cheer leading!" Dani shook her head, not even considering it. "I can't help you. I don't know what you heard but, I don't play sports. Now, I have to get back to Glee club." Principal Sue all of a sudden looked angry and disappointed. "Glee club, huh? Well, I lost a good one." Dani just squinted her eyes at her and then walked back out the door. When she turned the corner to Glee club, she bumped into Santana again.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see ya there." Santana and Dani both bent down grabbing Santana's books. "Two times in two days, that's a new record." Dani said while handing the books to Santana. Santana smiled nervously. They both stood up. "Is Glee club over?" Santana nodded. "I really wanted to play that song today." Santana said to Dani as they walked to lunch together. Dani remembered something, slightly jumping at the thought. "Wait, I got an idea!" Dani quickly ran to the office, as she ran the blonde girl yelled, "No running in the halls!", Dani slowed down but continued to head towards the office. Dani grabbed a guitar and put it around her back. She then ran to the lunch area where she sat outside with Rachel the other day. Dani looked around the outside area for Santana and found her sitting on a bench reading "The Art of Rock n' Roll". Dani smiled and headed over to her.

"Maybe we can?" Dani then laid her case on the grass, and pulled out her acoustic guitar she brought. "Did you leave it in the front office?" Dani nodded with a smile. Dani then began to pick the chords, even more beautifully then before. Dani then sang first before they harmonized with each other.

* _Here comes the sun, do do do do. __  
_

_Here comes the sun, and I say. _

_It's alright, mmhm. _

_Little darlin', it's been a long cold lonely winter. _

_Little darlin', it seems like years since it's been here. _

And then when the girls got into the chorus, they could feel the chemistry coming from one another. That's when Dani stopped. Santana looked confused. "What's wrong?" Dani shook her head and smiled, her smile didn't fool Santana though. Santana could see that something was wrong. "I have to go, I promised Rachel that I'd help her with this project in History so..." Dani nodded and said sweetly with a caring face, "Okay." Dani smiled and waved goodbye as she walked with her guitar on her back. Dani ran over to where Rachel was sitting. Rachel sort of jumped when Dani hopped on the table. "Everything okay?" Rachel asked. Dani showed a convincing smile, "Peachy." Dani then laid down on the table, closing her eyes thinking about how Santana has a girlfriend...


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I do use some scenes from Glee when Dani and Santana first met. But Ithink that if they met in high school, they would probably say the same things and think them. So here it is, Enjoy!**

For the next few days, Dani didn't talk much and didn't sing one single song in glee club. But finally it was Friday, and Dani always got a burst of energy on Fridays, no matter what.

Dani got a ride from school from her mom today. "Te amo cariño!" Dani's mom said. Dani kissed her mom on the cheek and waved. "Love you too mom." Dani watched her mom drive off. She waved at Rachel. Rachel looked confused.

"Dani, your hair! I hardly recognized you!" Dani then forgot that she died it blue the other night. "It looks cool." Rachel then said smiling. They started walking slowly to the school building, knowing they were early.

"I have to go to this stupid thing today with Sam." Dani smiled. "He seems to be very "fond" of you." Rachel playfully nudged Dani. "Well, I'm not doing anything today but hanging with Isabelle." Rachel put her hands in her pockets. "Who's Isabelle?" Dani then patted her guitar on her back, "I named my guitar after my grandmother." Rachel nodded, understandingly. "Were you close?" Dani nodded and smiled. Dani shook her head and then changed the subject. "Well, if you absolutely need to get out of your little date with Sam, you can come hang with me." Rachel sort of squealed and hugged Dani tightly. "Yay! Now I can see what your room looks like, and see your other guitars, assuming you have other guitars. Oh, OH and-" Dani just continued to walk and take in every single word of what Rachel was saying. Dani sighed every now and then but is getting used to all this chatter...

Dani then waved goodbye to Rachel and Rachel ran off to talk to Sam. Dani turned the corner stopping this time, preventing another collision. "Aha, saw you this time." Dani said to Santana who almost dropped her books again. Santana smiled. "All this bumping into each other has made my senses grow." Dani said. Santana laughed a little. "I could be like Spider Man!" Santana then laughed a bit louder. Dani just smiled. Santana looked up and smiled. "Died your hair?" Dani flipped her hair side to side, in a funny way. "You like?" Santana laughed a lot this time. "Looks nice but, don't ever do that again." Dani made a pouty face. Santana playfully punched her shoulder. Dani rubbed her shoulder, even though it didn't hurt that much. They then walked together to glee club.

"So, who'd you leave behind in New York?" Dani's somewhat permanent smile faded away. She opened her mouth but no words come out.

"A special person." Santana smiles and nudges Dani. "That's all I get? Come on at least tell me her name." Dani got an idea...

"Her?" Dani said squinting her eyes at Santana. Dani looked offended.

Santana stopped and got all red. Santana then tried to take back what she said.

"I meant him! You just w-wear so much, eyeliner!" Dani then smiled and calmed Santana down. "No I'm just kidding, I love lady parts." Santana then looked much more relieved. "How did your parents take it?" Dani wasn't smiling anymore. "I haven't told them." Santana just nodded. They then approached glee class and took their seats.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the school day was over and Dani walked to the parking lot and sat on a bench with Rachel. They laughed and talked, Dani clearly making the jokes. Sam was hiding behind a building watching Rachel. Artie just looked at Sam, frustrated that he wouldn't let him go home yet. "Sam, would ya stop watching Rachel already? Why don't you just ask her out?" Sam turned around quickly, facing Artie. "Shh! I did ask her out and she said she would go, that she wanted to see this one movie for a long time now. But then she cancelled on me because she forgot she had to go to this new girl Dani's house for something important!" Artie just sighed.  
"Something is fishy about this new girl I'm telling you Artie." Artie just rolled away. Sam watched for a few more seconds, and then followed Artie.

Dani and Rachel got out of Dani's sister's car, and walked to the front door of Dani's house. "Do you have the key Dani?" Dani's sister asked. Dani then replied, "Yeah." Dani opened the door, and let her sister in first. Rachel stood behind Dani as the walked through the door. Dani saw Rachel look around. Rachel's face then lit up when Dani's mom came in. Dani's mom hugged Rachel, mumbling Spanish.

"Oh! Dani, what's she saying?" Dani smiled. "I'm glad to meet you honey, Dani's first friend at her new school." Rachel smiled. Rachel nodded and wanted to release from the hug but Dani's mom kept on going. "Mom..." Dani said tapping her shoulder. Dani's mom then realized, and let go. "Voy a hacer la cena." Rachel looked over at Dani. "She said she's going to make dinner. Were going to go to my room, call us when dinner is ready." Dani's mom nodded still smiling. Dani then walked to her room, Rachel behind her.

"Whoa..." Rachel looked around to see a queen size bed neatly made, black and white walls with the word _Music _painted above the bed, about three guitars hanging up and two in stands on the ground, a keyboard, three ukuleles hanging from another wall, some drawings everywhere, and books on a book shelf.

"No TV?" Dani smiled and shook her head no. "I have a laptop, sometimes I stream shows and movies but not very often." Rachel sat in the chair in front of Dani's desk. "I really like your room." Dani looked around, "I am still not done with it. Soon, there will be pictures everywhere and these drawings will be hung up." Rachel skimmed the drawings, and nodded with a smile. Dani then heard a knock on her door. Dani looked to see her brother, Marco peeking his head from the door. "Hey Marc, this is Rachel. Rachel this is my older brother Marc." Marc smiled quickly at Rachel and said, "Nice to meet you-" Then looked back at Dani. "We have a problem Dan." Dani looked confused and got up off her bed. "Stay here Rachel, you can go on my laptop if ya want to." Rachel nodded and grabbed the laptop. Dani walked out of her room to see what was up. Marc took Dani's hand and walked quickly to a closet. He pulled the chain to the light bulb hanging from above. "Dani, look through the crack and see who is at the door." Dani didn't understand what the fuss was all about. Dani looked through the crack to see a familiar face. "Is that..." Marc nodded. Dani wanted to scream but instead, she just paced around in the tiny closet. "Can I just stay in here?"  
"No you can't Dani! There is a girl in your bedroom and your ex girlfriend is at the threshold!" Dani put her hand over her face and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, think Dani." Dani said pacing still. Marc just sat on the floor of the closet and watched Dani pace. "Maybe I'll just talk to her? Tell her to leave? Or ask her why she's here?" Marc shrugged. "Or... I can make a run for it!" Marc nodded. "I don't dislike that last one." Marc said, still on the floor. Dani took in a deep breath, and slowly opened the closet door, still watching the front door as the girl walked through it, greeting Dani's mother. Dani quickly, and soundlessly, ran back to her room. Dani shut the door to her bedroom quickly, startling Rachel as Rachel was looking through Dani's clothes. "Jesus Dani!" Rachel said, dropping clothes. Dani looked over to her desk, realizing her mom got Rachel some water. "I have a little situation Rachel..." Rachel then started to pick up the clothes she dropped.

"What happened?" Dani helped pick up the clothes. "My ex is here..." Rachel giggled a little bit. "It's not funny! I sort of left her back in New York." Rachel then looked offended and punched Dani, not very hard. "Are you crazy!" Dani then looked scared. "Keep your voice down please!" Dani then grabbed the water from the desk and Rachel then tried to grab the cup from her. "That's not going to help and it's mine!" Rachel and Dani tugged and then spilled the water all over Dani. Dani threw her hands up and then let them fall in frustration. "Great." Rachel and Dani grabbed some rag that Dani used to wipe down her instruments. Rachel and Dani both wiped Dani's shirt. "This isn't helping, let me get another shirt." Dani then got up along with Rachel and Dani walked to the closet. Dani began to take off her shirt to put on a dry one when Rachel tripped. Dani tried to help Rachel off the ground. "Are you always this clumsy?" Rachel laughed a little and right in that position, Dani's ex walked in. She looked at the girls on the ground, one giggling, and one without a shirt. She just looked stunned. Dani slowly turned around to see her there staring at her with wide eyes. She walked in shutting the door behind her. Dani then looked at what the girl could see. Dani laughed in her head. Dani put on her serious face, which Rachel has never seen before since she was always smiling.

"This is a funny story..." Dani said, breaking the silence. Rachel quickly got a shirt and tossed it to Dani. Dani put it on and then grabbed the cup that spilled. "Spilled water, wet shirt, try to change shirt, friend fell, helped friend off floor but before I could do that -"  
"I walked in..." Dani nodded. Rachel was surprised that the other girl wasn't angry or upset with Dani. "Well you have never lied to me in the past so I will believe you." Dani smiled a little. "Oh um, Rachel, this is Naomi." Naomi held out her hand and said, "Her girlfriend."

**I know this was short but, I just wanted to share the next little part with you. Thanks for reading! ~_Bella _**


End file.
